minute Angst Fic
by BreetanyaViolet
Summary: Harry gets really depressed. He sends a good bye letter to Hermione. I suck at summaries. PG13 because of suicidal issues. I might fix if you review enough :}


The 25 minute Angst Fic.  
  
By the insane Breetanya  
  
AN: It was 12:30 at night when I wrote this fic. I was talking to two of my friends, and one was really depressed. I said to the other that if I got anymore depressed I'd have to write an Angst fic. She started to 'chant' Angst, Angst, Angst. So I told her to give me 20-25 minutes. This is what resulted. Tell me if you want me to redo it. I'm just posting this for fun, but if at least 10 people want me to redo it, I will. I'm warning you, this is not my best work, and the ending sucks since I was down to the last seconds. Frankly, I don't think this is all that well written. Well go ahead and read it now that I have put in my oh so convincing words in. Oh yes, I don't own HP but would gladly buy the terrific trio if I had the money.  
  
It was his entire fault. Cedric died last year because he was too stubborn to take the cup alone. Then this summer, the Changs, the McMillans, and the Patil's were dead. All because he let Voldemort come back into power. BR  
Harry Potter was standing in the middle of the deserted Gryffindor common room at 3:30 in the morning. Last night, Dumbldore told the school of the deaths all because they refused to go to the dark side. No one said it, but Harry could tell that they all blamed him. They blamed him because it was his blood that aloud Voldemort to come back from near-death.  
He was holding Dudley's Diet pills. No one knew he had them. Dudley all ways hid them in his napkin because they made him not feel well. Harry had been quietly stealing them all summer, and keeping them, just in case. This was the case. Everything was his fault, and more people were likely to die because of him. Probably his closest friends. Probably Hermione.   
As long as Harry wasn't around to be pulled into a trap by Voldemort, Hermione was safe. So were the Weasley's but his main concern was for Hermione.   
He refused to admit it for the two years that he had fallen in love with Hermione. He tried to distract himself by pretending to be infatuated with Cho Chang. It worked, he tricked himself into believing he liked Cho, for a little while.   
But when he almost died during that duel with Voldemort, it was not Cho's face he longed to see. And true, he had been glad to see his mother's face, but he wanted to see Hermione's face one last time.   
As luck would have it he survived, and saw her beautiful face again. But now he knew that he could not continue to live if he wanted her to be safe. He had to die if she were to live. If he were alive, Voldemort would certainly threaten or kill her to get to him.   
He sent a note with Hedwig before he went to stand in the middle of the Common room. He addressed it to Hermione, telling her his feelings for her, and why he was doing this. So that she could live. So that she would not be in danger for being his friend.   
Harry put one pill in his mouth and swallowed. He put in another one and did the same. Tears started to run down his cheeks as he put his shaking hand up to his mouth again.   
"Accio pills!" he heard a familiar voice cry. He turned to see Hermione holding her hand out for the pills now landing softly in her hands. Tears were streaming down her face as she walked over to the fire and threw them in. "How many did you take Harry?" she asked quietly.   
"Only two," he said keeping his eyes down. He had hesitated too much. He hesitated for too long. Now his chance was gone. He doubted he could take out his wand and kill himself right in front of the woman he loved.   
"What were they?" she asked calmly, tears still running down her face.   
"Over the counter diet pills," he said, unable to lie to her.   
Hermione threw herself onto Harry's neck and cried. Harry put his arms around her patting her back. "Its okay Mione," he said. "Its okay."   
She pulled back and said fiercely, "No it's not okay! I don't care if you were doing it for me! You can't tell me you love me and then take that love away from me! Not when I love you!"   
Harry stood there stunned. "You love me?" he asked disbelieving.   
"Yes," Hermione confessed. "I was trying to make you jealous with Viktor Krum. But I got Ron jealous instead. You were fine with it! I thought for sure you only liked me as a friend so I decided to go out with Viktor and see if I could make you jealous in the least bit! But all the time I've only loved you! And don't you dare die for me Harry Potter! That would make me die. Die you hear me? If you die for me, I will kill myself so I can be with you!"   
Harry was stunned. "All right" he responded. "I won't kill myself if you won't."   
Hermione threw herself back onto him and gave him a passionate kiss. "We'd better get to bed," she said.   
"All right," he replied.  
The next morning at breakfast, Harry and Ron came to the table. Harry kissed Hermione on the cheek and said, "Good morning Mione."   
She blushed and said, "Morning Harry."   
Ron grinned, "Well its about bloody time you two became a couple!"   
"Well we are one now," Harry replied grinning, then stooped to kiss Hermione properly.  
  
*chokes on the ending* I can never do endings on a time restriction!!! As I said, if you want me to fix it, I will. Heck, I WANT to fix it but I have too many different projects to work on at the moment. But if you bug me enough I promise that I'll fix it and post it. 


End file.
